La rosa negra
by Halane
Summary: Sanji está atrapado... Y todos lo buscan por un castillo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué el cocinero parece estar dsifrutando? ¿Hay que salvarlo?


**Sanji estaba tirado en la enorme y acolchada cama de dosel de cortinas granate, una cama de ensueño. Las sábanas de satén que había bajo su espalda eran suaves y acariciadoras, pero en comparación a la piel que acariciaba la suya eran duras y ásperas. El rubio cocinero tenía una sonrisa de puro placer en la cara, mientras yacía ahí tendido, esperando a que esas manos acabaran de recorrerlo, a que esa voz dejara de susurrarle cosas para poder replicar adecuadamente. No sabía si no quería moverse ni hablar o simplemente no podía, pero se dejaba llevar y no le estaba yendo mal. Podía oír una especie de música dentro de su cabeza, mientras todo parecía desdibujado a su alrededor, todo excepto esos ojos grises que giraban en espiral, esa mirada de la que era imposible zafarse y que tanto le gustaba… No sabía cómo había llegado allí, no recordaba cuándo, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba en ese lugar ni de dónde venía, pero sí sabía que pertenecía a ese lugar y a ningún otro. Que era de ella, para siempre, y que todo lo que le dijera tenía que ser aceptado y obedecido porque era por su bien, por el de los dos, para que pudieran compartir la eternidad de sus vidas… Porque Rose era todo para él, siempre lo había sido, había estado allí desde el principio, desde el nebuloso comienzo de algo que no recordaba, era su pasado, su presente, su futuro. Rose.**

**Mientras, en los largos y húmedos pasillos de piedra cuatro voces gritaban el mismo nombre bajo la tenue y vacilante luz de las antorchas recibiendo el eco como única respuesta. La situación empezaba a volverse desesperada.**

**- Sanji…- la voz de Nami salió en un apagado quejido de desesperanza.- Luffy¿crees que estará bien?- incluso la fuerte muchacha empezaba a resquebrajarse bajo el atenazante ambiente. Su capitán la miró con el habitaul brillo de su mirada algo desvaído.**

**- Sí, estoy seguro. Sólo tenemos que seguir buscando.- intentó reír como siempre, pero su carcajada sonó fuera de lugar en medio del silencio, retumbando en cada piedra del castillo, alejándose en el aire para volver después. **

**En otro de esos corredores infinitos y lúgubres, Usopp llamaba al cocinero una y otra vez desde detrás de Zoro, que caminaba sumido en un silencio distinto al habitual, un silencio preocupado y algo culpable, como si el no poder solucionar el problema fuera su culpa, como si lo que le pasara a Sanji fuera su responsabilidad. Porque él había dicho que era una mala idea ir a ese lugar, pero había cedido ante los otros, no se había mantenido firme y ahora… Ahora Sanji había desaparecido.**

**En una enorme biblioteca oscura y llena de antiguos volúmenes de cuero, Robin y Chopper leían y descifraban manuscritos intentando saber algo que les ayudara a encontrar a su camarada. El renito tenía miedo, mucho, se sentía al borde del ataque de pánico. Sanji era tan fuerte y sin embargo había sucumbido. ¿Qué sería de él entonces? Sí, Zoro se había resistido, pero era diferente. A su lado, Robin estaba sumergida en un enorme volumen burdeos escrito en tinta roja con una letra caligráfica y llena de florituras. Lentamente, alzó a la cabeza.**

**- Chopper, diles que vengan, por favor.**

**¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? La misma pregunta pasaba por la mente de los seis amigos mientras buscaban al rubio, pero no conseguían dar una clara respuesta. En ese momento, cada uno atribuía el principio de todo a un instante distinto. Nunca sabrían quién estaba en lo cierto y quién no, pero cada uno se culpaba de lo que sucedía.**

* * *

** Para Nami todo había empezado tres días antes, cuando había descubierto a qué isla se dirigían: Leibor. Famosa por sus antiguos y hermosos castillos, por los paisajes llenos de neblina, las grandes colecciones de libros y la más exquisita carne y vinos de todo Grand Line, parecía ser el paraíso de nuestro amigos. Así, Luffy decidió que pasarían unos días allí en cuanto llegaran, incluso aunque la brújula se cargara antes. Aquí situaba el muchacho de goma el inicio de la historia¿por qué había tomado una decisión así sin conocer el lugar? Pero en ese momento le pareció una idea genial, y sus amigos lo habían secundado con entusiasmo, felices de poder descansar tras una semana y media navegando en las imprevisibles aguas. **

**No había puerto, pero las calas de la isla habían servido para anclar fácilmente el barco. Usopp había dicho que sería mejor explorar el terreno antes de bajar todos, y por eso Zoro, deseoso de disfrutar de una bebida decente, bajó junto a Usopp a investigar. El pueblo era pequeño, una villa de pescadores amables y campechanos. Mucho tenían que contar acerca de los castillos, de las miles de leyendas y hechizos que en torno a ellos había. Los muchachos escucharon, Usopp sacando material para sus mentiras y Zoro en realidad sin hacer nada de caso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la ventana de la taberna mientras vaciaba una botella vaso a vaso. Pero lo que vio a través del cristal le hizo olvidar su bebida por un segundo. Ese era su segundo… El instante en que llegó a su cerebro la imagen que percibió a través de la ventana. No fue una chica, ni una mujer, para él fue como una visión: de cabellos cobrizos, andar flotante, vestida de negro con un traje que ocultaba casi toda su piel, excepto el pálido rostro de labios rojos y las manos de uñas granate. Un momento en el que su mundo pareció desplazarse y volver a su órbita en una súbita sacudida. **

**Y entonces notó que la sombra había dejado algo atrás, aunque no supo decir qué era. Levantándose de repente con un brusco movimiento que estrelló la botella contra el suelo, salió del local dispuesto a devolverle lo que fuera que se le hubiera caído. No fue poca su sorpresa al levantar del suelo un anillo de oro gastado y antiguo con una extraña piedra roja apagada y gastada, que parecía haber gozado de luz años antes. Dentro, varios hombres rieron para sorpresa de Usopp.**

**- Vaya, vaya, parece que otro joven ha caido bajo los encantos de la bella Rose.**

**- ¿Eh?- el pobre no entendía nada, salvo qu Zoro acababa de hacer algo muy impropio de él.**

**- Sí… Tu amigo tuvo que ver a Rose. No hay otra capaz de provocar esa reacción. No sale demasiado la señorita Rose, vive encerrada en su enorme castillo en lo alto de la colina más alta de la zona. Pero es una criatura increíble.**

**- Sí, un regalo para la vista.- coreó otro hombre.**

**- Peligrosa.- dijo un anciano desde un rincón, pero fue ignorado por todos. Zoro entró otra vez tambaleándose un poco. Se sentía extraño, como si en su interior se librara una batalla. Y no creía que esa sensación de inestabilidad tuviera nada que ver con lo que había bebido.**

**- Vamos.- masculló con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a salir, seguido de cerca por Usopp.**

**- ¿Estás bien, Zoro?- preguntó tímidamente el narigudo. El espadachín asintió con un gruñido. Y ahí fue donde empezó todo en opinión de Usopp.**

**Los demás no se habían visto involucrados hasta mucho más tarde. Concretamente hasta la noche siguiente. Zoro y Usopp les habían contado todo lo que habían escuchado en la taberna, y el peliverde les entregó (de bastante mala gana) el anillo, y el espadachín había tenido que ir a devolverlo. Volvió algo extraño esa noche, más taciturno y con una mirada algo extraña. Pero nadie notó nada en su voz cuando les comunicó que la dueña del anillo les había invitado a cenar al día siguiente. Chopper se culpaba ahora amargamente por no haber visto nada extraño en él, en opinión del renito todo había dado comienzo en ese momento, con Zoro tan raro y Sanji tan entusiasmado: una joven hermosa y perturbadora, irresistible… TENÍA que conocerla. Robin había pensado que era una buena oportunidad para conocer un antiguo castillo. En realidad a todos les pareció estupenda la idea.**

**No hicieron gran cosa hasta el momento de la cena, en que se encaminaron todos juntos hacia el castillo. Todos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a la dueña de tamaña residencia: joven, con la piel más blanca que jamás habían visto, los más carnosos y rojos labios, las piernas largas y gráciles bajo el vestido negro y largo que vestía, el cuello interminable, las manos alargadas, los ojos grises y de rizadas y espesas pestañas… Todo y nada a la vez. Era ciertamente perturbadora, y su voz ronca y sensual aumentaba el hechizo. Nami y Robin se sintieron desplazadas entre la evidente admiración de los chicos.**

**Rose los hizo pasar a través de los tenebrosos corredores y escaleras hasta alcanar un enorme comedor decorado a la antigua, que tenía incluso unas cuantas espadas. Los retratos inundaban las paredes. Era tan evidente el parecido entre las mujeres y los hombres que nadie necesitó preguntar para saber que eran de la familia. La comida ya estaba servida, enormes y humeantes fuentes llenas de los platos más exquisitos, botellas de los mejores vinos. Rose, sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, se excusó diciendo que ella no cenaba nunca. Tras unos segundos de duda e incomodidad patente que Luffy se encargó de romper, todos empezaron a disfrutar de la comida. Sin embargo, tras diez minutos el silencio cayó sobre la habitación como una losa. Nami y Robin, sobresaltadas, miraron a su alrededor. Los chicos permanecían quietos, inmóviles, callados, con los ojos casi vidriosos, la mirada ausente. La pelirroja casi se atraganta. Robin, en cambio, miró rápidamente hacia su anfitriona, que lucía ahora una sonrisa que tenía más de cruel que de dulce. **

**- Sujetadlas.- dijo con su voz ronca a Zoro y Luffy, que estaban uno a cada lado. **

**- ¡NO!- Nami se escuchó a sí misma gritando al sentir cómo su capitán la atenazaba, mientras que a su lado Robin intentaba inútilmente usar sus poderes para librarse de los fuertes brazos del espadachín. Ninguno de lso otros tres dieron muestras de reaccionar ante esto.- ¿¡QUÉ LES HAS HECHO!?**

**Una risa fría y horrible brotó de la boca de Rose, haciendo estremecer a ambas. Robin permanecía en silencio. Empezó a atar cabos, pero le parecía imposible estar en lo cierto. **

**- ¿Hecho?- se deslizó hasta colocar su cabeza entre las dos prisioneras muchachas.- Nada… - pasó el dorso de una de sus manos por la cara de Luffy.- Demasiado joven.- susurró. Nami comprendió que era mejor seguir el ejemplo de Robin, controlarse y enterarse de qué estaba pasando. La hermosa joven se movió un poco, pasenado sus manos por la musculosa espada de Zoro. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera disfrutando intensamente, peor de pronto los abrió otra vez.- No me servirá.- algo parecido a un chirrido de murciélago pareció salir de su garganta. Rodeó la mesa una vez más bajo la mirada atenta de las dos chicas. Sin detenerse en Chopper ni en Usopp, pasó directamente a Sanji, que había estado flirteando con ella toda la noche. Su sonrisa se mostró esta vez perversa y satisfecha mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello dorado del cocinero, enredándolo entre sus largos dedos. Rodeó su cuello por la espalda.- Me lo llevo.**

**Con una repentina nube de humo morado, ambos desaparecieron de repente.**

**- Es una vampiresa.- dijo Robin incrédula, temblando. Para su sorpresa, los brazos que la atenazaban soltaron la presión, mientras a su lado Nami parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. **

**- ¿Zoro?- gimoteó, más que preguntó, la pelirroja. El espadachín le dirigió una torcida sonrisa que le dio la impresión de una ilusión óptica por su fugacidad.**

**Se acercó a Nami mientras Robin se frotaba los brazos por donde él la había estado reteniendo con fuerza.**

**- Luffy, lo siento.- le pegó un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que soltara a la navegante.**

**- Gra… gracias.**

"**De modo que la hipnosis de la vampiresa no le ha afectado…"  
- Tenemos que despertarlos.- Nami empezó a recuperar su aplomo rápidamente.**

**- ¿Cómo?- inquirió Zoro.**

**Sin abrir la boca, Robin se colocó frente a Usopp y Chopper y chasqueó los dedos con fuerza. Los dos dieron un respingo y despertaron bruscamente.**

**- Así.**

* * *

**Lo demás era historia. Se habían dispersado para cubrir más terreno, y Chopper y Robin buscaban información para descubrir qué quería Rose de Sanji. Ahora estaban todos juntos.**

**- …y necesita un vampiro hombre para seguir existiendo.- acabó Robin.**

**- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Luffy.**

**- Son las reglas.**

**- ¿No podría haberlo buscado en el pueblo?- inquirió Nami.**

**- Debía entrar al castillo por propia voluntad. Además… sería una compañía eterna teóricamente. Valía la pena escoger a alguien que se amoldara a sus gustos.**

**- Eh¿cómo pudiste resistirte a la hipnosis?- Usopp se dirigió a Zoro, que frunció aún más el ceño.**

**- No lo sé. Al principio… Me afectó. Pero hubo un momento en que desperté, aunque seguí obedeciendo. No llegué a quedarme del todo ido.**

**Robin sonrió, y Chopper rió por lo bajo.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?- farfulló Zoro, muy confuso, y algo avergonzado.**

**- Pues… Verás…- el renito parecía incapaz de hablar.- El hecho es que sólo una cosa puede impedir la hipnosis de una vampiresa…**

**- ¿Cuál?- intervinieron Luffy y Usopp.**

**- Yo…- el pobre Chopper miró a Robin en busca de ayuda, y ella no lo decepcionó.**

**- El amor verdadero.**

**Ahora sí que Zoro enrojeció para regocijo de todos. Casi se ríen, pero acudió a sus mentes lo mucho que Sanji disfrutaría de la escena y eso cortó el ambiente festivo tan rápido como había llegado.**

**Fue entonces cuando una especie de chillido se dejó oír por todo el castillo.Un chillido de éxtasis, inhumano y aterrador, que les heló la sangre. Recuperando sus reacciones rápidas, fue Zoro el primero en actuar:**

**- ¡Por aquí!**

**En otra situación nadie se hubiera fiado de su sentido de la orientación, pero siguiendo un sonido su oído era perfecto. Todos corrieron tras él, y no tardaron en encontrar la habitación donde estaba Sanji. Luffy abrió la puerta con un puñetazo normal, anulados sus poderes por la magia del lugar. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

**En el suelo de piedra, en el centro de un pintado triángulo, con una enorme sonrisa de placer, yacía Sanji. Sobre él, con largos colmillos asomando sobre sus labios, las manos del cocinero en sus pechos y las de ella a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, estaba Rose, más aterradora y fascinante que nunca. Sumida también en el trance de su ritual, no observó la entrada.**

**- ¿Seré tuya para siempre?- preguntó en un susurro ronco.**

**- Sí.- asintió solemnemente Sanji.**

**- ¿Me entregarás tu vida a cambio de una eternidad de placeres?- paseó su lengua por el cuello de Sanji, por su boca, por sus orejas, lo hizo gemir. **

**- ¡Sí!**

**- ¡Sea!**

**La vampiresa clavó sus colmillos en el cuello blanco y alargado que el cocinero le ofreció, abriendo un profundo surco del cual empezó a brotar sangre roja y cálida.**

**- ¡SANJI!- de repente Nami fue quien recuperó el control de sí misma, o quizás la que lo perdió. Abalanzándose sobre Rose, la tumbó a un lado. Chopper y Usopp se acercaron a Sanji, quien cayó inconsciente al desprederse de su yugular los afilados dientes. Robin cerró la puerta, mientras Zoro y Luffy iban a ayudar a Nami.**

**La pelirroja no podía con la fuerza sobrenatural de la vampiresa, que la arrojó contra la arqueóloga. Zoro desenvainó sus espadas y se ató la bandana.**

**- Se acabó el juego, Rose.**

**- De noche no hay juego que valga, no en esta noche. ¡ES LA NOCHE DE LA OSCURIDAD!  
**

**Se abalanzó sobre él, pero Zoro fue más rápido y consiguió esquivarla. Luffy la atacó por la espalda, y el espadachín logró ensartarla. No le hizo nada, pero al menos la inmovilizó.**

**- ¿Ensartada por toda la eternidad?- se mofó la muchacha.**

**- Sólo un momento.- replicó el espadachín.**

**Robin, apareciendo como de la nada, clavó con decisión una madera en el corazón de la vampiresa.**

**Un grito horrible, el chillido de un alma que muere, el sonido de la muerte retrasada durante siglos, se dejó oír en la habitación. Todos se tiraron al suelo, más por impresión que por miedo. Una luz negra y densa los cegó, y para cuando abrieron los ojos Rose había desaparecido.**

* * *

** - ¿Estás bien ya?- preguntó Nami acomodándole las almohadas.  
**

**- Sí… Eso creo.- con corazones en los ojos ante una pelirroja tan servicial, Sanji se sentía mucho mejor, aún cuando la herida de su cuello seguía mostrando esas pequeñas marcas de dientes.  
**

**- Siempre hay que salvarte, calzonazos.- le dijo Zoro, que estaba tumbado en una esquina de la habitación, sonriendo amigablemente por una vez.**

**- Fue una gran aventura.- intervino Luffy.**

**- Pasé mucho miedo.- afirmó Chopper.**

**- Ahh, yo nunca temí, porque siempre supe la verdad.- se vanaglorió Usopp.**

**- Era tan hermosa mi Black Rose… -suspiró Sanji desde la cama.**

**- Por cierto, espadachín… ¿no nos lo contarás?- preguntó Robin, haciéndolo sonrojar otra vez.**

**- ¡Oh, es verdad¿A quién amas, Zoro?- preguntó el capitán.**

**- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ, IDIOTAS!- refunfuñando maldiciones por lo bajo, salió de la habitación perseguido por las carcajadas de sus amigos.**

* * *

_Hi!!! Bien, fic de Halloween ;) Podría estar mejor, sinceramente, pero la inspiración no quería venir TT-TT y son las tres de la mañana... Lo siento TT-TT Pues nada, aquí quedó, poruqe yo tnía que hacer uno muajajajajaja_

_Kss!!!!!_

_PD: Rose Rose McGowan+Milla Jovovich+Vanessa Paradise+una-que-no-conozco-y-sara-me-pasó  
_


End file.
